The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Coreopsis and given the cultivar name ‘Moonlight’. Coreopsis is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a branch mutation from Coreopsis ‘Autumn Blush’ found in a green house.